


Before Dawn

by LaRaeXandXNinjas



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Civilian OC, F/M, Family, Fluff, batfam, jason getting love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-05-22 00:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14925551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaRaeXandXNinjas/pseuds/LaRaeXandXNinjas
Summary: Their relationship became a series of moments before dawn. Or one former combat medic saves a fallen bird.





	1. Fire Escape Rondevoux

**.1**

  
Jason Todd was not having a particularly good night. In fact he might say the he was just having a bad life in honest. He wasn’t exactly sure to what he did to deserve this injustice. Alright, that might have been a lie. Red Hood could think of a few things, but seriously it just wasn’t fair.

He couldn’t understand why Batman couldn’t just avenge him. It would all be so much easier if he just grew a pair and killed the Joker like everyone kept telling him to do. But Bruce couldn’t do it. Couldn’t avenge his own son. No, he didn’t want to go down that road again.

So completely lost in his angst ridden thoughts, Jason did not notice the creaking under his feet as he landed on the slight rusted iron fire escape. One of his safe houses was just a few buildings over and he had wounds to tend to. If he had noticed, then he probably wouldn’t have stood there for so long while trying to catch his breath. The old escape came out of its bearings. He fell.

!THAWK!

There was a loud clatter outside her window. It sounded as if someone had fallen on the escape. Which was highly plausible considering the age of the damn thing and the faulty manufacturing of it. Carlise Tollar, a former combat medic and now part time aftercare nurse had moved into the building six months ago when she first moved to Gotham. She reached for the gun she kept in the side stand before going to check out the noise. It could have been a cat or a robber and the petite woman wasn’t about to take any chances.

She pushed the dark curtan from the window view slowly. Then let out a startled gasp, quickly throwing open the window and climbing out onto the fragile structure. There in front of her window, surrounded by various pieces of broken fire escape was a masked vigilante. Carlise only recognizes him as a vigilante from the similar dress to the one who’d been in the new a view days prior and the fact that robbers and normal people didn’t go around wearing domino mask.

At least she didn’t think they would, this was Gotham after all. All sorts of crazy things happened here.

“Lordy, are you alright?” There is a slight drawl to her voice as she speaks, so bewildered that it causes a momentary lapse in her speech. The male give a pitiful and pain filled groan. She helps him sit up, cautiously at that too cause she had the feeling that if suspected any sort of foul play he’d go for the jugular.

“What the fu-.” She cuts him off while doing a quick check of his injuries invading his personal space even further. There are a few cuts that look to need stiches and some minor burns that she can probably help with. He tries to push her off of him, tries being the key word, because he just fell at least a story and previously to this had been caught up in the cross fires of Batman plus co.

  
“Let’s get you inside my apartment before this gives out even more with our combined weight.” Her voice is soft, calming, it’s a nice surprise to how he was used to hearing people speak to him lately.

Later when asked about why he complied, why he did what she said Jason would write it off as a result of how bad he felt and shook. However that wasn’t really the whole truth, it boiled down to how she looked at him when she spoke with nothing but kindness.

Kindness and help offered to a stranger who’d fallen onto the fire escape outside her window at three a.m.

Getting Jason into her apparent takes time, and careful consideration. She knew nothing about him. Only that he needed help and she could provide him with that. Carlisle had always been accused of having a soft heart. So when later asked about it she’d tell the truth, because why wouldn’t she? There was no alterior motive no ill-intention. She helped him, the complete stranger who’d metaphorically landed at her feet for one simple reason. He needed help, and who was she to deny him of it.

It was the beginning of a very interesting partnership to say the least.  
  



	2. Early Morning Blues

**.2**

Late night check-ups become a thing. Or early morning if you wanted to be real specific. Jason makes a habit after getting off of patrol to stop by and check in with her. Carlisle as he comes to find out doesn’t have a regular sleep schedule or if they’re being honest is probably an insomniac. The first time he pops in, unannounced after their initial meeting she chunks a pillow at him. He’d give her this, she had good aim. Sometimes she still does.

This night in particular, a few months into their… whatever is was. Carlisle was not in a particularly good mood. It was a Wednesday morning, so he knows she’d come off of her hospital rotation a few hours prior, she worked in the general hospitals ICU three nights a week. But it didn’t explain her mood. The small brunette woman always had a positive air to her, honestly when she was around he felt like he could breathe easier.

Jason came in through the window, from the now fixed fire escape. The fact he’d been the one to fix it does not go unnoticed. A last minute decision on his part during his third visit when it buckled under his weight as he dropped down onto the partly rusted metal. He closed the window carefully behind himself. Carlisle barely manages to look up from where she’d settled on the couch still in her pastel colored scrubs.

He works the hood off of his face settling the piece of equipment down on the coffee table as he passes. Shrugging off his jacket and carefully tossing it over the old recliner next. There is a gash on his shoulder he wants her to look at, but since he doesn’t think it’s too severe he wonders over to the fridge first. Slightly bumping the door with his bad shoulder but not really paying it any attention.

She raises a brow at him when he holds a beer in front of her face. “Rough night?” He questions walking around to sit on the coffee table next to where he’d set his helmet. Carlisle’s eyes the bottle in her hand, sighing she sets it on the table.

“You are bleeding.” He takes a moment, huh, the gash on his shoulder must have reopened. Great. She pushes herself off the couch quietly wondering past the kitchen and into the only bathroom. Most likely to retrieve the extensive medical kit she kept there. Jason watched her walk away, eyes narrowing and brows furrowing. Something was wrong.

Carlisle needed to get ahold of herself. She took a deep breath, grabbed the medical kit from the small storage closet. There were certain things that were just expected of her in this… whatever the hell these two had going on was. From the first night, she could tell Jason needed some kind of light in his rather dark life. For the most part she had no problem offering him that light, it was actually what she was used to doing for people. It was just in her nature.

But then again she too had her moments where she needed someone to shin a little more light her way. The shadows just a bit much, a little too dark. She was having one of those days. Where everything that could have gone wrong did. Where everyone just needed too much from her. Took more than she had to give. Carlisle sighed.

Maybe she could patch Jason up and then just get him to go home tonight. She didn’t feel like she could give him what he needed tonight. Carlisle headed back to the small living room.

“I hope you haven’t gotten blood all over my coffee table…again.” She calls out to him. Jason smirks at her from his spot on the thick wooden table. He’d removed the domino mask in her absence and she could see what appeared to be a bruise forming around his left eye. Carlisle shook her head, she didn’t even want to know how that happened. Especially since he had been wearing his helmet upon entering.

“It’s really not that bad.” She sets the bag next to the helmet, raising her brow at him in the process. 

“You really shouldn’t wear such a thin shirt on patrol. If you are going to continue risking your life at least take better precaution.” Carlisle scolds, cleaning around the gash. It wasn’t as bad as it had originally seemed he wouldn’t need stitches. Jason doesn’t say anything on the matter letting her work in silence.

Not something that usually happened. He mulls over her weird behavior instead. Knowing something was wrong, but not sure how to approach it. They didn’t, they weren’t really there yet. Outside of these moments before dawn they didn’t talk about their lives. Other than the need to know. Inside her apartment walls the world outside them didn’t exist. But he liked to think of them as more than just acquaintances, almost friends.

“You are unusually quiet.” She eventually points out, wrapping bandage around the wound. Carlisle didn’t take any chances when it came to patching him up. There was no way in hell she’d let him get an infection on her watch. He meets her questioning gaze with a slightly concerned glance.

“The same could be said about you.”  _ Are you okay?  _ She hears the unspoken question in how his eyes linger on her face. Something bubbles inside of her, a small flutter in her stomach. It earns him a half smile.

“Just one of those days.” He nods in acceptance. Everyone had off days. Jason stands, placing his mask back on his face.

“Fair enough. Thanks for the patch up. Get some sleep Car.” She shakes her head. Jason Todd was a lot of things, but he was not a fool and apparently could take a hint. He picks up his helmet and heads over to the window he came in from. Carlisle follows about half way.

“Only if you do as well. By the way, I bought this new flavored coffee I want you to try.” He chuckles at her mirthful tone and shakes his head. The last batch of flavored coffee she had him try tasted like a donut shop had taken a dump. It had been thrown away almost immediately afterwards.

“Yeah like you are ever going to get me to drink your flavored coffee again. Once was enough.” A smirk spreads over her lips and she snorts at his tone. Jason slips the helmet over his head and opens the window.

“Please, you might actually like this one. It’s apparently peanut butter flavored or something. It might be okay.” He laughs, shaking his head at her. Jason opens the window stepping back out onto the escape. Grapple gun in one hand.

“Goodnight Car.” He aims the gun, shooting the hook at the next building pulling away from the old fire escape and the insomniac nurse.

Carlisle closes the window behind him rolling her eyes at his over the top display. She couldn’t understand why he would just use the front door like a normal person. Turning from the window she can’t help but to sigh.

His jacket laid forgotten over the chair. One day he’d remember to take it with him. But for now it kept giving him a reason to come back. 

****  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XOXOX
> 
> Thank you to everyone who liked, followed, and reviewed the last chapter. I hope you guys like this chapter, a little longer. Please let me know what you think.
> 
> Sincerely, La’Rae


	3. Meetings with Robin Hood

**.3**

Six months into the budding friendship between vigilante Red Hood and Nurse Tollar, the petite brunette is introduced to more of the night life. Introduced is used loosely here as Carlisle would never in her life say what transpired was a formal introduction. Well at least to one of them. Jason had been hulled up at her apartment for a few days sick. Pneumonia, if you were curious. Carlisle recognized the symptoms during one of his visits and wasn’t about to let the idiot keep working like that.

“So this is where he’s been.” The voice from the window, that so different than Jason’s speaks. Carlisle in all her grace hurls the closest thing to her at the intruder. A house shoe that would have pegged them between the eyes if the unknown intruder didn’t have such fast reflexives.

Jason who had formerly been passed out on the couch sat up groaning at the loud startled squeak from his nurse. His eyes landed on her first, taking in her surprised and alarmed expression. Then they drift over to where she was looking. In the living room window, his usual entry way, was someone he considered to be his closest friend. He groaned.

“Arsenal what are you doing here?” He questions laying back into the couch. Carlisle finally takes her eyes off of the masked red head glaring at Jason.

“Why is Robin Hood in my window?” Jason actually manages to laugh at her tone. She did not liked surprises, so he was certain this wasn’t something she was happy with in the slightest.

Arsenal takes a moment to respond to the question. Curious to what he was seeing. The brunette stood, she narrowed her eyes at him slightly. “You can come in. I’ll make some coffee or something.” She walked away from them heading into the small attached kitchen. He heard Jason mutter something about peanut butter before slipping off the large window’s ledge and dropping the thrown slipper. It hits the ground with a soft thud.

Jason readjust himself on the couch sitting up and leaning his head against the back of the sofa. It easy to see he’s been sick. Arsenal takes a hesitant step closer. “You dropped off the radar, I got a call from Nightwing.” He tells the unmasked man who just groans again.

“Nosy bastard.” Jason mutters, before he starts coughing violently. Arsenal raises a brow. The motion made weird by the red mask adorning his face.

Carlisle walked around the kitchen bar then, a cup of water in her hand. She passes it to Jason from behind the couch. Order to drink clear in her eye. He takes it from her hands easily. Having already decided that trying to fight her on the matter was a losing cause. While he takes a sips she makes a subtle move to check his temperature lightly touching the top of her hand against his check as she pulls away. Arsenal wisely doesn’t comment.

“So this is where you disappear to any time you are hurt on patrol I take it.” He does state once the small woman has turned her back and headed back around to the kitchen. Jason shoots a glare over the top of the glass.  Once he finishes drinking he sets the glass down on the coffee table.

“So Nightwing sent you looking for me? I thought you were in Star city?” Arsenal just shrugs.

“Star and I are taking a break right now.” He tells it plainly, Jason just nods his head.

“That sucks man.”

Carlisle chooses that moment to reemerge from the kitchen then, two cups of coffee in her hand. She hands one to Arsenal who despite expressing a desire for said substance accepts it easily. The other she takes a sip of and then sets it on the coffee table. Jason decides that that means he can have it and picks it up. If Carlisle had actually wanted to drink it she would have set it on the table next to the chair instead of the coffee table covered by Jason’s Red Hood things.

“So…” Arsenal begins looking at the brunette curiously. Not exactly sure how to ask.

“Carlisle Tollar, Carlisle or Car is fine.” She states, taking a seat back in the chair and tucking her feet under her. He nods. Well at least he could stop refereeing to her at the brunette.

“Arsenal, but I guess you figured that out. Thanks for the coffee.”

“No problem.”

For a moment they sit/ stand there a tad awkwardly. As if things couldn’t be weirder. No sooner does she think that there is a soft knock on the outside of the opened window. A woman, with bright green eyes, tanned orange tones skin and fiery hair is practically floating on the escape. Carlisle just groans taking the thought back. She rubs a hand over her face. It was too early for this. She turns to look at Jason who only shrugs and offers her a half smirk.

“I guess it’s time for you to meet my teammates.” Carlisle narrows her eyes at him. Contemplating flipping him off.

“I do not mean to intrude, I was just trying to check in.” The Tamaranian speaks from her spot at the window.

Carlisle nods her head at the reasoning and offers the alien woman a kind smile. “Your good, and you can come in. Just close the window, I don’t think I can handle any more surprises.” Starfire smiles at the earth girl before entering. She heeds the human’s instructions.

“I am Starfire, but you may call me Kori.” She speaks walking over to where Arsenal was still standing stiffly.

“Carlisle, it’s nice to meet you Kori.” Jason hid a small smile behind the coffee cup rim. Watching as Roy pulled two chairs from the dinner table over. The four adults fell into a conversation easily once all settled in the small living room. All the tension from earlier gone.

At least his friends seemed to approve. Jason had this feeling that if Bruce or any of the others ever found out about Carlisle and his friendship... Well let’s just say he didn’t think it would be met with as much grace.

“If you are ever hurt, and cannot go to a hospital or each other you now know where I live.” Carlisle tells them both as they leave. Starfire embraces her for the offer and Arsenal gives a nod of his head telling he’d heard her.

“Thank you for your kindness, it has been a pleasure.”

Arsenal opens the window, the two outlaws leave the way they came. She can’t help the sigh of relief that falls from her lips or the exasperation she feels. There was a door. Why was she the only person using it?

“Thanks for not freaking out, I know you hadn’t been prepared for that.” He tells her when she’s settled across from him. Her eyes soften and she runs a hand through his sweaty bangs.

“They were nice. But they better not make a habit of scaring the crap out of me each time they decide to pop in. There is a door Jay, my apartment has a front door.” He smirks at her.

“There’s no fun in that Car.” His words are followed by another cough. Carlisle frowns.

“Maybe I should have made them leave. You need to rest. How are you feeling?” She reaches for the half full cup of water. Passing it to him quickly.

“Better, I should actually probably try to get a short patrol in. Don’t need Bats to try an’ track me down or whatever.” He tries after drinking more from the cup. Carlisle pins him with a look.

“Nice try, but no. I can’t have you hackin’ up a lung while swingin’ from the rooftops.” Her slight drawl slips out and he has to keep himself from grinning at it.

“You know that you couldn’t really stop me if I tried right?” She glares then.

“You better not Jason. I’ll be forced to lock my window for a few days, or get a bird.” He couldn’t stop himself from laughing at her threat.

“You would get a bird just to annoy me.”

“Of course I would. Now lay back down and I’ma going to get something for that cough and for your fever.”  And that’s the end of that discussion. They both knew better anyway. Jason wasn’t about to argue with her for the sake of it. He had no intention of upsetting her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XOXOX
> 
> Thank you for reading the last chapter and letting me know what you thought! Here’s another chapter for you all. I hope that you enjoy it. Apologies for any OOC-ness of any of the DC characters, I am trying. Suggestions and advice is appreciated going forward.
> 
> Once again thank you for reading.
> 
> Sincerely, La’Rae


	4. A Wild Robin Sighting

**.4**

Carlisle worked evenings three days a week sometimes four, which meant she got home late. Her apartment was in one of the safer areas of Gotham. It had been something she made sure of when moving to the big city. But every now and again things could happen. So she took precautions, she didn’t walk to her car by herself from the hospital, she parked on the street as close to her building as possible, she was always armed, always. Since meeting Jason, she usually called or texted him when she left work to let him know she would be home if he needed her. Sometimes on slow nights he would meet her there and walk her back to the building before heading back out.

Tonight was not one of those nights. Jason was caught up with some sort of drug raid and wouldn’t be free until much later. Her usual parking spot was taken so she had to park about a block from her building. It shouldn’t have made her so anxious, but this was Gotham and it was late. Anything could happen. She shook her head not wanting to think about it and ready to get to her building.

It should be noted. That in the seven months since Carlisle met Jason not once had she ever encountered any of the other members of the Bat family, as she heard another nurse refer to them as. Not even in the year that she’d lived in the city had she even seen them other than news reports. Carlisle tried to stay out of trouble. 

That was about to change. Carlisle would find out the hard way. Really she never meant for this to happen, one Robin former or not was enough for her. She really hated spontaneous change. Sometimes she wished she just sat in her car for a few seconds longer.

It wasn’t that bad, she was in fact just being a tad dramatic over the matter. But you would too if you ended up being taken to the emergency room by a ten year old in a cap. She was just trying to walk to her apartment, how was she supposed to know Robin was fighting a fleeing gunman in an alleyway. Carlisle wasn’t clairvoyant. 

The bulking idiot forcefully grabbed her from behind when she’d been trying to close the door. Carlisle was not a tall woman, she was toned from her previous time serving but now a days she didn’t train as rigorously. Muscle memory alone was what saved her from a more server injury that night. She jabbed her elbow deep into the man’s stomach and he drops her, hard.

When Carlisle was in the service she’d shattered the bones in her arm, the details from the how blurry, but the fact remained that the bones now were significantly weaker than they should have been. Her forearm connects to the edge of the sidewalk first then a slight cracking sound. She grabs at it with her free hand hissing at the pain, the adrenaline clouding just how bad it felt and makes a move to kick the dude’s ankles. The gun he’d previously been holding slips out of his grip and slides under her vehicle.

She watches in pure satisfaction as for some reason a katana skewers through his shoulder blade pinning the guy too her car. Moments later a young boy in a domino mask and yellow/black cape appears. He looks to be heavily annoyed by the situation.

“I got him Nightwing, tt, everything is fine. No I do not need your assistance.” She hears him speak into what she’ll assume is his com. So this must have been the current Robin. Carlisle carefully adjust so she’s sitting up, not yet wanting to try to stand. 

The movement causes the child to turn his attention to her. Robin looks over her carefully, it takes hardly a minute to determine she in injured. Of course the bone that had punctured through her skin and blood also help. He sighs.

“Do you require an ambulance?” She looked at him for a second, blinking owlishly while his question registers. Then nods. Robin does as he offered. He makes sure she gets to the hospital and then promptly leaves.

Carlisle is sitting on the hospital room, legs folded under her. Her arm had been properly seen too and had been determined to need surgery. While it had been a quick procedure she had to spend the rest of the night recovering. Annoying at best, because no matter how much she insisted to be fine post the operation the doctor would not let her leave unless she had someone to take her home.

Robin had disappeared once a Doctor had been set to see her and she hadn’t seen the little kid since. Carlisle was going to have to ask Jason why Batman thought having a child fight crime was a good idea the next chance she got. It was just absurd.

She leaned back into the stiff pillow, sighing. This was just ridiculous. Being here or being at her apartment wouldn’t make a single bit of difference. For Christ sake she was a nurse, she could take care of herself.

“I leave you for one night.” Jason sudden appearance startles her. She glances over at the room’s door, he’s in his civies but his shirt is on inside out and his dark hair is matted to his forehead from his helmet.

“Since you here do you think you can get them to release me? I just want to curl up in my own bed.” Carlisle whines a little. Jason despite being upset over the situation chuckles at her expression.

“It’s what I’m here for Car.” Her face lights up at that, beaming a killer smile at him.

“Have I told you how great you are?” 

He smirks at her then. “Not lately, but you don’t really have to tell me things I already know.” She laughs gleefully then, at the goofy look in his eye and a bit from the painkillers. Jason helps her put shoes on and then takes her home.

After seven months, two weeks, and three days of their friendship he finally uses the front door.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A wild Robin sighting. For the time being no one in the bat family knows that Carlisle exists except Damian and only in passing. It will probably be a few more chapters before that reveal and maybe one more passing meeting.  
> Disclaimer: I have never broken a bone like that, and have never seen someone break a bone like that. If it is inaccurate or you know I apologize. That is all.  
> Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think.  
> Sincerely, La’Rae


	5. What Friends are For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life goes on.

“Explain to me why Batman let’s a child be his sidekick. You told me your story, so why does he keep letting a child take up the Robin mantle?” 

Jason’s hand stops mid move, he drops the chess piece. Her question hits a nerve. He takes a breath trying to calm the sea of emotions the builds from hearing that. He often wondered that himself. From what he knew of the two other Robins that followed him it hadn’t ended practically well for either of them, and while Jason wasn’t really found of his replacement he was clear headed enough now that he didn’t want to see any more dead robins. But he knew the circumstances were different with the demon spawn.

He shrugs his shoulders and rights his knight. “I dunno, I should punch the twerp in the face next time I see him though for not getting to you sooner.” Carlisle shakes her head at him. Whatever she was about to say next was cut off by a knock at the door. Jason raises his brow at her and she shakes her head. She mouths for him to go check it out.

Of course he complies, pushing himself off the ground easily. His sock covered feet slide across the wooden floorboards to the door. He smirks when he sees who’s on the other side opening the door for them before asking permission. 

Kori glides into the apartment first, Roy follows at a sedated pace holding a few boxes of pizza. “Car we heard of your altercation and have brought what you all refer to as comfort food.” The Tamarian announces. Carlisle smiles at her alien friend over her shoulder.

“Hi Kori, you didn’t hav’ to do that.” Jason smirks at the slip of her accent closing the door behind his teammates watching as Kori took a seat next to Carlisle embracing the smaller woman carefully. 

“Nonsense it is what friends are for. Jason says you liked pizza, I hope that is alright.” There is a slight undertone of concern Kori’s voice.

“Pizza is fine with me, thanks Kori.” 

“If you too are done with the formalities, let’s eat.” Jason says cheekily, Carlisle uses her good arm to chunk a pillow at him. He dodges with ease pillow soars down the short hall. Roy rolls his eyes and sets the pizza down on the kitchen table.

“Plates are in the cabinet next to the stove, Jay will you get them?” Carlisle questions while trying to stand up. Kori places a hand on her shoulder offering her a kind smile.

“Please stay seated Carlisle. I will bring you a plate.” She declares standing quickly and bounding over to the table. Jason smirked at the back of her head, it was nice to see someone telling Carlisle what to do for a change.

It was rather refreshing. Especially since she didn’t try to argue with Kori. She probably knew like he did that arguing with the Tamaranian was just not worth it. 

.

“I’m heading out on patrol, do you need anything before I go?” Jason asks as he gets ready to leave that night. Kori and Roy had stayed until the evening before ducking out, they’d talked and played a card game. But ultimately had to leave, something about a train to catch.

Carlisle looks over at him from where she’d repositioned herself in the chair. It had been a better option with all three outlaws. “I think I’ll be alright, I’m probably going to try to get some sleep after you leave anyway.”

“Alright. Do you want me to check in when I’m done or will you still be asleep?” He questions slipping on his leather jacket. While he had a good amount of his gear scattered throughout her apartment from just the sheer amount of times he’d forgotten it there he still needed to make a trip to his own safe house before heading out.  She bites her lip thinking over the question.

“I’ll probably be out of it still, text me first and we’ll go from there.”

“No problem. Get some rest Car, if I don’t see you tonight I stop by sometime tomorrow.” Carlisle gives a nod of her head then. That would work.

“Sounds good, be safe. I can’t have you getting’ hurt while I’m out of commission.” He chuckles at her tone. Carlisle pouts at him.

“Of course. See you later Car.” 

“Bye Jay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XOXOX  
> Just a short snapshot of life going on. I think in the next chapter we might get to see more interaction with the rest of the batfamily. Maybe. We will see.   
> Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think.  
> Sincerely, La’Rae


	6. Jason's Type

**.6**

She wasn’t Jason’s usual type. It is the first thing he thinks when he sees them together. Or at least the girls Jason had shown interest in before were completely different to the woman with him now. Timothy Drake hadn’t intended to run into his older ‘brother’ in daylight… well ever. Jason and he did not get along, and that was putting it nicely. So he tried to stay away from places he knew the Red Hood would avoid in daylight.

Like small hole in the wall breakfast patisserie. It wasn’t a place someone like Jason would just be at. Not at eight in the morning and not with a girl. At least that is what Tim had thought. He didn’t like being wrong, and he really didn’t want to add this gem to his list.

Luckily for him it didn’t seem like Jason had noticed him yet. His ‘brother’ was too caught up in whatever the brunette was telling him. She was gesturing with one hand the other was contained in a sling and Tim got this feeling that if it was she’d be talking with both arms. Since Jason’s back was half to the door he hadn’t seen him enter. If Tim was lucky he wouldn’t notice him at all.

As he got closer to the register to order his coffee and a bagel he could hear a piece of what she was saying. 

“Of course I was grounded afterwards, but it had been worth it. The look on my older brother’s face was just priceless.” Jason actually laughed at the girl too, it sounded genuine. Which was just bizarre.

“You laugh, but if you could have you’d done somethin’ similar.” She glares at him leaning forward slightly to flick his arm.

Tim ordered the two things he came for and high tailed it out of there. But not before taking a well-hidden photo of the two. He’s seen enough and he doesn’t want to risk Jason seeing him. The whole thing was just too strange. Jason didn’t have many friends, and he wasn’t known to be friends with civilians. But that was most defiantly Jason Todd and she was absolutely a civilian. No doubt in his mind.

The teen is stuck on the whole thing his entire way into the office. He goes straight to his privet office and sits down at the computer. Who was she? Because it was obvious to him just from his brief exposure to them that they’d been friends for a while. Especially if she’d been comfortable enough with Jason to flick him and for Jason not to blow up at her.

He throws the now empty coffee away. It was time to do some research. Perhaps he’d give Oracle a call once he pulled up her picture from the shop. Tim had some digging to do.

Even if he and Jason weren’t on good terms he still wanted to make sure there wasn’t anything sketchy about that girl. Not when his older brother seemed so keen with her. Huh… now that was something to think about.

After three hours and two more cups of coffee, one trip over to Bruce’s office for a meeting, and one restroom break Tim had a break through. He has all of her information pulled up on the left screen of his duel monitors, the right has a few snapshots of her from various traffic cams. Leaving the hospital, heading into her apartment, at the patisserie, all of the images are clear except one angle from a camera that faces the back of her building. He’ll look into that later.

His eyes gloss over the information. Gotham resident for a year, former combat medic discharged due to a severe injury to the left arm and shoulder, on call nurse for Gotham General, part-time after care nurse for the community center. There are more things like place of birth, height (damn she was short), weight, eye color and hair color, and family information. She was apparently the only living child of a wealthy family. Old money no doubt. Her parents were still alive but the records showed she didn’t keep in contact with them after enlisting.

“Seems like a nice girl. Why are you stalking her?” Tim jumped in his seat. Glaring up at his oldest ‘brother’s’ stupid smirking face. Dick just laughs at him.

“I saw Jason this morning. She was with him. I think they might have been on a date.” Tim decides to tell the first Robin even though he’s owning his namesake. Dick raises a brow at that.

“Are you sure it was Jason? She doesn’t seem like his type.” Tim nodded his head, slightly pleased that Dick would have that same thought.

“It was Jason. No doubt. I’ll prove it.” Tim pulls up the picture he’d taken quickly on his phone passing the device over his shoulder at to Dick. His eyes widen slightly at the photo, Tim was right that was in fact Jason. 

“Interesting.” Dick mutters to himself and hands the phone back to Tim. Looking at the information on the woman in a different light now. How strange. 

“Don’t tell Bruce. I want to see how this plays out.” The oldest tells the younger. Tim just nods. He was only going to say something if the girl proved to be dangerous.

She could be good for Jason. It seemed like it from the picture at least. His younger brother was doing something he hadn’t seen him do in a long time. 

Smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XOXOX  
> And now two of the brothers know about Carlisle. Although they don’t know that she knows about Jason secret. And we’ll see how that goes at a later time. Wonder how long they plan to keep Bruce out of the loop? We’ll see.  
> Also if you have suggestions of something you think should happen or that you want to see let me know. I’m not all the way sure where this is going to go yet so some stuff is still up for debate.  
> Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think.  
> Sincerely, La’Rae


	7. The Past Behind Me

**.7**

Jason can’t explain it. When he wakes up that morning, there was this feeling building in his gut. He couldn’t shake it. No matter what he did to try to ignore it, he just had this feeling. A feeling he wasn’t particularly fond of. It made him want to check in with Carlisle.

Their relationship had been moving forward in the last couple months. It was no longer confined to those moments before dawn, no longer bond by the walls of her apartment. He liked her. More than he probably should, more than he want to admit. Jason had given her a power and he doesn’t know if she realized it.

The feeling doesn’t get any better, not during his morning workout, not after a video conference with Roy and Kori. If anything it just gets worse. Something was wrong. But he didn’t know what it was or why he felt like that. He was beginning to worry. To go along with his unease, to make the matter worse, Carlisle hadn’t texted him all day. She usually texted him throughout the day, little things here and there. 

Her texts always seemed to brighten his day. But she wasn’t texting him, he hadn’t heard from her in almost two days. He’d been tracking down a lead and it had taken him out of town. Now he was back and she wasn’t talking to him.

God, he sounded like a hopeless idiot.

Regardless, he felt the need to go check on her.

There are certain days where the past can’t help but to creep back in. Certain thoughts and memories you can’t run from forever. Everyone has those days. Even those who radiate in sunlight, even those who never seem upset or down, the kindest soul somethings is more broken than you can possibly imagine.

Carlisle is no different than anyone else, where there is light there darkness. She isn’t any less susceptible to bad days and bad memories. Everyone has those days.

The sunlight streams in through her bedroom lighting up the dark room. Her alarm clock is blaring, it has been on and off for almost an hour. Carlisle was awake, she hadn’t slept, but she couldn’t be bothered with it. She couldn’t make herself get up, she rolls over burying her head in the pillow.

“Well this looks comfortable.” He states sardonically, throwing himself down onto the bed next to her. Carlisle can’t muster the energy to make him leave.

If it wasn’t for Jason, she probably would have spent the entire day in the darkness of her room. Wrapped around the covers, buried in the sand. She doesn’t even question what he’s doing in her apartment. They had very little boundaries and Jason had a key. Hell in all honesty there weren’t a lot of days that he wasn’t at her apartment. At this point he practically lived here. 

They had exceeded those early morning moments long ago.

She rolls over to face him. Carlisle got the feeling that even if she ignored him he wouldn’t go away. He reached forward, touching a gentle hand to her face and casually brushing a strand of hair out of the way. “You know it almost noon?” 

“I’m off today.” He hums at that. 

“Your apartment was completely dark when I came in. Have you been in the bed this whole time?” She nods slowly, he shakes his head. 

“I don’t feel up to the day.” After saying this she becomes quiet. Content to just lay there, staring into his eyes.

Jason doesn’t know what to think of that statement. Sure he knew everyone had off days, but for Carlisle to not even want to get out of bed. Not silence her phone that had been ringing when he walked in. It must have been bad. Surely there was something he could do to fix it.

He sits up, pulling the covers off of her as he does. She glares at him. “It’s time to get up Car, I have something I want to show you.” Carlisle pulls herself up without any grace and great reluctance. 

She has no desire to get up, no desire to do anything at the moment. But she also knew better than trying to argue with Jason when he’d made up his mind. Regardless she want make his sudden idea to cheer her up and whatever it was that he was trying to accomplish easy on him. Carlisle trudged about her room at snail’s pace. Jason leaned back into the pillows resting his head on the headboard.

“You know I’ve seen little old ladies move faster than you are right now.” He tells her as she reaching for a clean shirt. Jason might have been making her get out of bed but she wasn’t about to put much effort in dressing. She flips him off. 

All he does in return is laugh. The sound makes her feel a little better. Laughter was a good cure all.

They end up in a park, once Carlisle had stopped acting like a decrepit old woman and got dressed. She hadn’t brush her hair but Jason was just glad that he’d managed to get her out of the apartment. Her arm was looped around his like he was her only line of support and if she didn’t hold on then she’d float away. He realized that when she had off days, she had OFF days, it had been a conclusion he’d come to early on. 

Carlisle can’t figure out what exactly Jason is trying to accomplish by this. There were a lot of things she hadn’t told him about her life. Just like there were a lot of things he hadn’t told her. Sure he’d opened up to her over the months gone by and told her about his childhood and about being Robin. But there were just some things she knew he wasn’t telling her. 

Everyone was entitled to their secrets. 

They don’t talk while walking through the small park. Until they come upon a fountain. Carlisle takes a seat on its edge dipping a hand down into the water. “My parents had a fountain like this in front of their house.” She says while staring down into its shallow depths. Jason watches her for a moment before taking a seat next to her. He doesn’t speak, as he gets the feeling she’s not quite done yet.

“I’m the youngest of seven children, and one of two girls. My sister and I use to run around the fountain during the summer when the caretakers weren’t paying attention.  They always tried to stop us afraid we’d fall in, ruin our clothes.” She pulls her hand away, let her fingertips barely touch the top of the water.

Jason gets the sense that there is something more to this story. Carlisle’s gaze is far away, wherever she is it isn’t here with him. Wherever that place is that memory she can’t escape it’s absolutely so good. She leans against him pulling away from the fountains waters altogether. 

“I’m the only one of my siblings that’s still alive. I got'ta watch them all die.” Her voice is small, quiet. A strain to hear but he does. He wraps an arm around her shoulders pulling her in closer. Maybe going out wasn’t his best choice. 

What does one say to that? How do you offer someone comfort for that? While he may not like all of his ‘siblings’ at times he doesn’t particularly want to see them dead. Jason is at a loss for words. He doesn’t know what to say.

“Today is my oldest brother’s birthday, he would have been thirty-two. He died the year before I moved to Gotham when I was home from my deployment. We were at an event my parents were throwing in Nor’leans, a charity auction. I’m sure you can probably figure out what happened. Seeing as it happens often enough in Gotham.” Jason squeezed her shoulder. Yeah he could. He’d help stop enough of them during his days as Robin.

“He pushed me under a table and I got to watch him bleed to death. We were the last two, it was just us left. Some things just don’t leave you, they stay and they haunt you for the rest of your life.” He leans down, his nose lips and chin brushing against the top of her head. 

“Don’t go to stay. Come back to me Car.” Jason whispers, begging even. He knows what that’s like. Knows the place she’s coming from. Some memories, some things you can’t run from forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XOXOX  
> I’m going to end this here. This has a part two that happens like five minutes after this but I want it to be its own chapter so I’m going to be posting at least two chapters right now. Please let me know what you think of both.  
> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Sincerely, La’Rae


	8. Does Bruce Know?

**.8**

Alfred Pennyworth has seen many a strange thing in his time. Being the butler for the Wayne family the cause of most of it. Bruce even from a young age was always getting into the oddest of things, and while seeing resurrected Jason Todd out in broad daylight while unnerving in its own right considering the world around him it would not be called strange. Jason lived in Gotham still, and even if the young master was at outs with the rest of the family didn’t mean he couldn’t go about his own business in the city where they all lived.

It is what Jason is doing that is strange. 

Now Alfred had not the intention of running into Jason today. Unlike the rest of them Alfred did not have a problem with the lost son. He of course missed the boy no doubt, but he didn’t hold any ill feelings towards him. Why would he? When Jason had yet to do anything to him. His actions while upsetting and spiteful at times could in fact be understanding yet misguided. All Alfred had wanted was to stop by the park for a bit of peace before picking up Damian from school. Bruce was forcing the academy on the boy and so far it wasn’t going well.

“Jason Todd put me down right now!” Alfred heard the young lady cry, more like laugh as she struggled to get down. 

That’s right Jason was walking through the park with a girl on his back. A strange sight indeed. Alfred watches from his spot on the bench as Jason turns to look over his shoulder. Smiling at her. 

“Don’t you trust me Car?” There is a lightness in his tone. Alfred misses whatever she says in response his surprise getting the best of him.

He can’t help it, Alfred stand fixing his coat and taking a step in their direction. It’s been so long since he’s seen Jason look that happy. The old man clears his throat loud enough to catch their attention. Jason almost drops the girl, his eyes widen and he appears to look like a dear caught in headlights. Alfred almost regrets his decision. “Young master Jason, is that anyway to treat a lady?” The butler ask pushing his previous thought aside.

The look on Jason’s face smooths over as the girl rest her head on his shoulder, her arms wrapped firming around his neck. Jason laughs in a way that seems painful and happy all at the same time. “If only there was a lady around.” He tries to crack a joke, Alfred watches with an amused look in his eye as the brunette pinches his cheek. 

“Rude.” Jason lets her go and she lands gracefully next to him, standing at full height, head barely reaching the top of Jason’s shoulders. She extends a hand out to the old man. The dark haired male whines at her rubbing his cheek.

“Thank you for trying to save my dignity. I’m Carlisle.” Alfred accepts her hand offering her a small smile.

“A pleasure to meet you miss, you may call me Alfred.” He meant it too. Anyone who could get Jason to act like his old self was alright in his book.

“So what are you doing here Alfie?” There is suspicion in Jason’s eyes as he ask the question. He crosses his arms over his chest, guarded. It pangs the old man to see him like that. 

“Just admiring the clouds sir. I must be going, it was nice meeting you young lady. Don’t be a stranger Master Jason.” Alfred turns walking away from the pair. He hears Jason mumble what sounded like a goodbye and his companion scold him for being rude.  The butler doesn’t mind it so much, that was just Jason.

Although he did stop to wonder if Bruce realized his wayward son had a girlfriend or not. A question for another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XOXOX  
> This literally takes place a few minute after the last chapter, I’m not sure how we went from angst to here but eh.. Which is why I didn’t post them as one chapter with a break. Please let me know what you think!  
> The next chapter is probably going to be a lot longer or it’s going to be split up into parts so we will see.  
> Thank you for reading!  
> Sincerely, La’Rae


End file.
